Talia Al Ghul
by Chaska 1
Summary: Talia has amnesia and the only one that can help her is Batman. I ship Batman/Talia al Ghul (BatLia).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Talia**

'' Where am I?'' I thought when I woke up.

The room was quite large and, when I tried to get up, my head started to hurt. Even though I was in a lot of pain, I managed to get out of the room and go somewhere, then I blacked out.

''Miss Talia, wake up!'' Someone was telling me.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself on top of an old man and pointing a knife which was very close to his throat.

'' Miss Talia, you are awake. Now, can you please let go of the knife.'' He told me.

I did what he told me and I grabbed a chair were I sat down, confused and scared.

'' Miss Talia, is something wrong?'' The man asked me.

'' Talia.'' I said in a low voice.

'' Excuse me?'' Said the man confused.

'' Talia, that is my name, right?'' I asked him.

'' If I believe so, then, yes.'' He answered me.

'' How do you know of my name?'' I asked him.

'' Are you joking, Miss Talia?'' He asked me.

'' No! I'm serious, I don't remember ANYTHING!'' I said while tears were rolling down my eyes.

Upon seeing how distressed I was, the man tried to calm me down by saying,'' Master Bruce and I found you outside almost passed out and mumbling your name.''

'' Really?'' I asked him.

'' I swear, Miss Talia, it's the truth.'' He told me.

I looked into his eyes and, somehow, felt that he was telling me the truth.

When I managed to calm down, I asked him,'' By the way, what is your name?''

'' Alfred Pennyworth.'' He responded me.

'' Should I refer to you as Mr. Pennyworth or Mr. Alfred?'' I asked him.

'' Don't worry with such formalities, Miss Talia, just call me Alfred.'' He told me.

'' Then, Alfred, you said that you were with someone else when you found me, correct?'' I asked him.

'' Master Bruce, to be precise.'' He answered me.

'' Where is he?'' I asked him.

'' He is a very busy man, but he will arrive soon.'' He answered me.

 _Author's Note_

 _New fanfic! Sorry I won't be able to upload for the time being._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Talia**

'' Can we go now!'' I said which interrupted my father and Commissioner Gordon's talk.

'' Well, someone is in a hurry.'' Said Commissioner Gordon.

I didn't respond, but my father told him, '' Don't worry, I'll look it up.''

'' Batman, I'll-'' before he finished his sentence my father and I were all ready gone.

I was the first one to enter the Batmobile and said,'' Are you coming or can I finally drive?''

He only stared at me, then, entered the Batmobile and began driving to Wayne Manor but, on the way, he asked me,'' I never knew you were that worried about Talia.'' Before I could answer him, a message of Alfred appeared.

''Sir, hurry, please.'' Was all it said.

Upon seeing the message, my father and I got worried and went all speed to Wayne Manor.

When we arrived at the Batcave, Alfred was already there, waiting for us.

'' Alfred! Are you all right!?'' My father said when he saw him.

Alfred was sitting in a chair, drinking a cup of tea, and when he saw my father,'' Master Bruce, I'm all right. As you can see.''

'' Your message said otherwise.'' I said.

'' Oh, about that.'' Alfred stooped drinking his tea. '' Miss Talia has woken up and she is not her usual self.''

'' What do you mean, Alfred!?'' I said, trying not to show that I was worried.

'' Master Bruce, Master Damian, It seems that Miss Talia has lost her memories.'' Alfred said.

Before I could say anything, my father said,'' And what about the message you send earlier?''

'' Well, that.'' Alfred continued,'' I send it to you when Miss Talia blacked out after she woke up.''

'' Blacked out?'' My father asked.

'' Yes, it seems so, Sir. But, when she blacked out, it seems as if she in some sort of hypnotic trance because she had her eyes close but was repeating her name over and over again. In addition, when I tried to get close to her, she began attacking me.'' Alfred said.

'' I'm surprised you survived.'' I said.

'' Master Damian, I'm old but experienced.'' Alfred told me.

'' Alfred, where is Talia?'' My father asked him.

'' Master Bruce, she is currently in the kitchen but I suggest that you go in through the front door. Otherwise. you will scare her.'' Alfred told my father while he showed us that he was telling the truth because he put the video of my mother in the kitchen .

 _Author's Note_

 _Here is the second chapter! It's my first time writing about Batman in a fanfic, so sorry if I'm doing it wrong or bad. Anyway don't forget to RSS._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

'' Why is he taking so long?'' I asked myself.

I stood up and wanted to search for him, but, before I could get out to search for him, I heard him saying,'' Miss Talia, where are you going?''

I jumped a little, then turned to the left of the corridor and saw him.

'' I was wondering why you weren't coming back so, I decided to search for you.'' I said and felt embarrassed.

'' Thank you for worrying about me, Miss Talia.'' Alfred told me.

Somehow, he made me feel like I was a child who got caught in some kind of mischief. But, we both heard someone ringing the bell.

'' That must be Master Bruce and Master Damian.'' Alfred said while he was getting closer to the door.

'' Master Damian?'' I said in a low voice.

When Alfred opened the door, I saw to figures, a man and a boy.

'' Miss Talia, these are Master Bruce and Master Damian.'' He said.

The man approached me and told me,'' Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne and this is-''

'' Damian. Just, Damian.'' The kid interrupted him.

'' Well, hello. As you know, my name is Talia.'' I told them nervously.

I wanted to continue, but I couldn't because I was shaking.

'' I'm s-so so-so-sorry, It's ju-just.'' I couldn't continue but I left an impression that showed that I was scared.

'' Alfred, please escort Talia to one of the guest rooms.'' Mr. Wayne told Alfred.

'' Of course, sir.'' Alfred told him while he was getting close to me.

'' Miss Talia, please follow me.'' Alfred told me while he was helping me to walk to one of the guest rooms.

When we arrived to one of them, he helped me to sit on the bed and told me,'' Miss Talia, there are some clothes on the closet, I would suggest that you put a nightgown, after all, it is night all ready and the outfit that you are wearing is...um... revealing.''

When Alfred saw that I was no longer shaking like before, he decided to leave but I stopped him by saying, '' Alfred! Wait.''

'' Is something wrong, Miss Talia?'' He asked me.

'' Have I met Mr. Wayne or Damian before? I feel as if I have.'' I told him.

'' Miss Talia, I think that Master Bruce would prefer to be called Bruce rather than Mr. Wayne and no this is the first time that any of us have met you.'' Alfred told me.

'' Oh... I see. One last thing, will you be able to find my family?'' I said.

'' Rest assure, Master Bruce will do everything he can.'' He told me.

'' Thanks.'' I told him with a smile.

He left the room and I was alone.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter! I have more time write and don't forget to RSS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Resemblance**

After I closed Miss Talia's door, I noticed that Master Damian was eavesdropping on our conversation.

I told him in a low voice,'' Master Damian, it is not polite to be eavesdropping on a conversation.''

He appeared in front of me and said,'' Funny, you don't tell that to my father.''

'' I say that constantly to Master Bruce.'' I told him.

Master Damian stayed silence, so I realized what he wanted.

'' Master Damian, it's alright to admit that you are worried about your mother. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you talked to her.'' I told him in a calm voice.

'' I'm not worried about her, she can take care of herself.'' He told me with an angry, yet, low voice so she couldn't her him.

After that comment, Master Damian decided to go to his bed while I decided to go to the Batcave in order to see if Master Bruce was still there.

When I arrived at the Batcave, Master Bruce was looking at some documents in the Batcomputer with a worried glance that made me feel uneasy.

'' Pardon me, Master Bruce, but is everything alright?'' I asked him.

'' Just looking at some news that Jim and I are investigating.'' He told me.

I looked at the content of the news, which revealed that Miss Talia wasn't the only one affected with amnesia.

'' Master Bruce, how many people?'' I asked him.

'' Only 25 cases have been reported, but, unlike Talia, they only forgot a few hours.'' He told me.

'' Are you sure, Master Bruce!?'' I asked him.

'' I'm afraid so, still, something doesn't add up.'' He said.

'' What is it, Sir?'' I asked him.

'' All of the victims are normal civilians, who seemed to describe one person who seems to be the culprit.'' He told me.

'' Who is it, Sir?'' I asked him.

'' Dr. Hugo Strange, but, why Talia? If he was partnered with Ra's, I doubt that Dr. Hugo Strange wouldn't even dare to touch Talia.'' He told me.

'' Maybe she volunteered.'' I said.

'' That is one possibility, but, isn't it weird that no one of the League of Assassins is after her? If they were one of the cameras would have sense them.'' He told me.

Master Bruce began seeing what the cameras of Wayne Manor were filming, and we found something curious.

'' Is that Master Damian?'' I said.

'' Yes, it is him. He is outside of Talia's room.'' Master Bruce said.

I laughed a little.

'' What's so funny, Alfred?'' He asked me.

'' I just remembered that when your mother got a fever, you would do the same thing that Master Damian is doing right now.'' I told him.

'' I was five at that time.'' Master Bruce said with a small, but fleeting genuine smile.

'' Like father, like son.'' I thought.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mother**

'' I'm not worried about her.'' I told myself.

I was planning on leaving, but I heard a small cry from her room.

'' MOTHER!'' I said while I entered her room.

'' Are you-'' I didn't get to finish because I saw that she was all ready asleep, but she was having a nightmare.

Tears where rolling down her cheeks while she was saying,'' Dark... afraid... alone... don't leave me.'' Over and over again.

I just stood close to her and grabbed her hand while telling her,'' Don't worry, you're not alone.''

I knew that father was seeing me through one of his cameras, but I didn't care.

'' Damian.'' I heard her saying.

I turned to see her but, before I could react, she grabbed my throat with her eyes closed and said,'' Talia.''

I managed to get out of her grasp, but she started to follow me and attacking me.

I didn't attack her because I was afraid of hurting her.

'' Mother, wake up. Please.'' I said in a _very_ low voice while she was attacking me.

When I thought I had to attack her, my father came to aid me against my mother.

He managed to knock her out and asked me what had happened.

'' I don't know she just attacked me.'' I said.

A twitch.

My father and I saw that she was waking up, and we were ready if she would attack us again. Instead, she woke up confused and asked,'' Where am I?''

Luckily for us, she was so confused that she couldn't see properly which help us keep our identities hidden.

Alfred quickly arrived at the scene and helped my mother go back to her room.

My father and I checked to see if she was alright and, when we saw that she had calmed down and was sleeping, we both were glad that she was peacefully sleeping.

Sadly, we couldn't be with her too much time so my father told Alfred to stay with her.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter, sorry if it's short and if you don't like that I changed a little bit about Damian's personality, but don't forget to RSS._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Integration**

I was holding a baby, and someone, a man, was besides me. I felt so happy even though I couldn't see their faces, but I told the one next to me '' _beloved_ ''. Then, I woke up.

'' Was that a memory or a dream?'' I asked myself.

I heard someone knocking.

'' Miss Talia are you awake?'' Alfred asked me.

'' Yes.'' I answered him.

'' I'm sorry to bother you, but are you hungry, Miss Talia?'' Alfred asked me.

'' Yes, but may I eat in here. I'm not felling well.'' I told him.

'' Of course, Miss Talia.'' Alfred told me and then he left.

I wanted to take a shower, but I was afraid that Alfred might come at a wrong time.

'' Better if I open the window.'' I thought, but, when I did, I saw that there was a cow.

Before I could close the window, Alfred knocked the door and asked if he could come in.

I opened the door and, to my surprise, a Great Dane and a cat greeted me by licking and purring, respectively.

'' Titus! Pennyworth! Stop this instant!'' Alfred sternly ordered them.

Both of them stopped at hearing Alfred.

'' Now, go and play somewhere else.'' Alfred told them, which they did.

When I managed to get up, Alfred apologized for their behavior.

'' Don't worry about it.'' I told him.

'' Miss Talia, I decided to bring you a light breakfast which consists of bread, cheeses, ham, butter, and warm milk.'' Alfred told me.

'' Thank you.'' I told him, but, before he left, I said,'' Alfred, can you stay for a few minutes.''

'' Of course, Miss Talia, but may I know if something is bothering you?'' Alfred asked me.

I was still surprised at how he had noticed it, but I told him,'' I had a dream where I was holding a baby and there was someone, a man, was beside me and I used to call the man 'Beloved'. But, if it is a memory, then I could be a mother who has a son and a husband waiting for me or maybe this was just a dream that has no relation with my life... I... I... don't know.''

My head started to hurt when I tried to remember my past life.

'' Miss Talia, you should better eat. It is not good if you concentrate too much time in thinking about the past.'' Alfred told me.

The pain disappeared and I started eating. When I finished, I felt something was biting my hair and I realized that it was the cow from earlier.

Alfred only stared at the cow and the cow stopped biting my hair and retreated.

Alfred apologized again, but I asked him,'' Who is the owner of these animals?''

'' The owner is Master Damian. He is really a sweet kid when you get to know him.'' Alfred told me with a smile.

I don't know why, but I felt relieved upon hearing that.

After that, Alfred, along with the plate, left my room.

* In the kitchen*

While I was cleaning the dishes, I said,'' Miss Maya, if you are that hungry, just tell me.''

She turned off her invisible mode,'' I can understand how Damian, Batman, Superman and his son can sense me, but _you_ -'' I interrupted her by saying,'' Do you want your bread with cheese or ham?''

*GCPD HQ*

I was worried because the Joker and Harley Quinn had escaped from Arkham, but I knew that Batman could catch them.

'' Listen kid, before all of this wackos appeared, the only thing that the GCPD had to be afraid of was Carmine Falcone, Maroni, and Fish Mooney.'' Harvey was telling the new policeman.

'' Excuse me, sir. But, who was Fish Mooney?'' The new policeman asked Harvey.

'' Jim, a little bit of help with the new guy?'' Harvey asked me.

'' Sorry Harvey, I have to go somewhere.'' I told him.

'' Where?'' He asked me.

'' Don't worry, I'll be back soon.'' I told him while I left.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

'' So, you brought me here to confirm a suspicion you have about the serial killer.'' The pale girl told to the other girl next to her.

'' Pretty much what you just said, Liv.'' The girl told Liv.

'' Kass, and what if it's _not_ who you think it is?'' Liv asked her.

'' I'm sure it is based on the memories that you have seen by eating the victims' brains.'' Kass told her.

'' So where are we headed?'' Liv asked Kass.

'' You said that, in the last memory you saw, the victim was with the serial killer watching a movie called _Train to Busan_ about one week ago. According to the research I conducted, there was only one movie theatre with that movie and we are not far from it.'' She told Liv as they were getting close.

'' I would have expected you to bring your boyfriend.'' Liv told her.

'' Oh, you know why he can't... sunlight.'' Kass told Liv while pointing at the clear sky.

'' Yeah, the curses of being a vampire.'' Liv said as they arrived at the movie theatre.

But, when Kass wanted to speak to the man in charge, she found him dead with a pale skin and a twisted smile in his face.

'' Liv, you should-'' She was interrupted, when she saw that Liv was held at gunpoint by Harley Quinn.

'' So, if you are here, then I guess that you're crazy boyfriend is here.'' Kass said.

Kass felt a gun touching her head.

'' Oh, plese. It's the Joker. HA,HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!'' The Joker said while he was laughing.

 _Author's note_

 _I put some dc tv shows in my fanfic so don't forget to RSS!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Side Event**

*Movie Theatre*

Kass and I were at gunpoint by two psychos and going inside a room that was showing _Rogue One: A Star Wars Story_.

Before we entered, I asked the Joker,'' Are you a Star Wars fan?''

'' Have you heard of **BTAS**?'' He asked me.

'' **B** usiness **T** echnology **A** nd **S** olutions?'' I told him.

'' Forget it.'' He told me, which made me feel insulted.

We went inside, but the thing that bothered me the most was that Kass was _normal_ with all of this.

'' FBI, Liv.'' I thought.

When the movie was starting, the crazy couple starting talking with each other.

'' Oh, Puddin', I'm so happy.'' Harley told me.

'' Why, Harley?'' I asked her.

'' About us.'' She told me.

'' Which one?'' I asked her.

'' ALL 3 OF YOU, PUDDIN'!'' She told while she lunged at me.

'' Still, Harley, I'm sad.'' I told her.

'' What's wrong, Puddin'?''

'' About 2016, I got cut from Suicide Squad and my beloved aunt has died.''

The pale, vaguely zombie girl looked at me with a confused look.

'' Mark Hamill... Luke... Heard of him?'' I told her.

'' YES! But, you are in _no_ way related to him nor to Carrie Fisher!'' She told him.

I stopped her before any fight could broke out.

'' Kass, let me fight him!'' She told me.

'' I take it that's really the brain you ate.'' I told her.

'' Yeah, but-'' Luckily, her cell phone started to ring.

The Joker said,'' NO CELL PHONES ALLOWED!'' and picked it up.

'' WHO IS IT!?'' The Joker said irritated.

'' Are you, by any chance, the Joker? Because, I can only see your ear.'' A familiar voice said.

The Joker made the cell phone see his face,'' Who else?''

'' OMG! I can't believe it! I'm Ravi and-'' The Joker tossed the cell phone and shoot it with a gun he was carrying.

'' Hey! That was my new cell phone!'' Liv said.

'' Not again.'' I told myself.

The Joker put a gun to Liv's head.

'' Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should watch out that mouth of yours.'' He told her.

''Make me.'' Liv told him.

Just as The Joker was ready to pull the trigger, Batman and Robin appeared.

'' I see, that you haven't heard of a door yet.'' The Joker told them.

'' Shut up, clown!'' Robin said as he leaped in order to attack the Joker.

Meanwhile, Batman, Robin and the clown were fighting. The other clown grabbed Liv, put a gun to her head, and told me,'' Don't get closer or your friend here, will get it.''

I stopped and told her,'' Go on, shoot her. You are going to see if I care.''

'' WHAT!?'' Both of them said at the same time.

I saw that the clown lost her grip and used it to my advantaged by knocking her out with one punch.

When she was out, Liv asked me if I was going to allow her to get shoot.

'' Do you think I would let the world become the Walking Dead?'' I told her.

She only looked at me.

When Batman and Robin finished beating up the Joker, Batman asked me,'' Kassidy Sage, FBI's best criminal profiler and used to be Amanda Waller's protégée, what are you doing here?''

I saw that Liv was beginning to have one of her visions and told him in a low and quick voice,'' You'll get your answer, rich boy.''

When I was getting closer to Liv, the GCPD arrived.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for hiatus... But enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Child**

 _'' I see you like the movies.'' The woman told the man next to her._

 _'' Sometimes, depends on what movie I'm watching.'' The man with red hair and a pair of glasses told her._

 _'' Oh, that reminds me. I never got your name.'' The woman told him._

 _'' Don't laugh.'' The man told her._

 _'' I promise.'' The woman told him in his ear._

 _Like a whisper, the man told her,'' My name is James Gordon Jr.''_

I came back to reality and heard Kass telling me,'' Liv, what did you see?''

'' I- I know his name.'' I told her while some policemen were taking the clown and his girlfriend.

'' Who is it?'' She asked me in a low voice.

'' His name is James Gordon Jr.'' I told her.

'' What did you say?'' A cop that was passing by asked.

'' FBI business.'' Kass told him.

'' GCPD, I don't care about the FBI. Now you are going to tell me what is going on.'' The cop told her.

Her phone started ringing and she answered it.

After a brief conversation, she told the cop,'' You'll have to ask the Commissioner, yourself.''

When we were outside, I asked her,'' Where are we going now?''

'' To meet the Commissioner.'' She told me.

'' What!?'' I told her.

'' Didn't you hear me? To meet-'' I interrupted by saying,'' Yes I heard you! But, how!?''

'' He told me where he was. Now, hurry.'' She told me as she was getting faster.

By the time we stopped, we were in a dark _er_ and gloomi _er_ part of Gotham and a man was waiting for us.

'' Hello, Commissioner.'' Kass said.

'' Hi.'' The Commissioner told her, and, then, began guiding us somewhere.

We went to a room, where we found a man wrapped up in bandages and laying in the bed.

'' I'm back.'' The Commissioner said.

'' Dad... who did you bring with you?'' The injured man asked.

'' Friends... son... friends.'' His father told him.

The son seemed to relaxed when his father told him that.

I decided to look at the injured man and saw that he was the killer that we were looking for.

'' Wait, then, you are-'' I said while I was looking at the Commissioner, but he interrupted me by saying,'' His father.''

Then, he and Kass began talking about something while I stayed with our killer patient.

After a few silent seconds, the killer asked me,'' Are you a cop?''

I was surprised, but decided to answer him,'' Actually, I'm an assistant medical examiner that works in a morgue.''

'' I'm going to jail, right?'' He told me.

'' Pretty much.'' I told him.

'' Can I tell you something?'' He asked me.

'' What is it?'' I said.

'' There was a girl, whom I told my name. I had no intention of killing her... It was an accident.'' He told me.

Normally, a person would show regret or some kind of emotion, but he expressed... nothing.

'' You don't show regret or anything.'' I told him.

'' Should I?'' He told me with a genuine confused face.

'' Liv.'' Kass said while she touched my right elbow, which scared me.

'' What is it?'' I asked her.

'' I'll be going out for a while, you are going to stay with them.'' She told me, then she left.

When she left, the Commissioner asked me,'' Is she always like this?''

'' No, normally she calls the cavalry.'' I told him.

'' Why didn't she called them or has she?'' He asked me.

'' Doubt she called them because of ... reasons.'' I told him.

Thankfully, he didn't ask anymore because how could I explain him that the reason that she went soft on him was because, like she was in a relationship with a vampire, she could not have a child and, if she did, then the child would be born sickly and be unable to reproduce.

* Outside*

I saw that they were outside.

'' Hello, Batman and Robin.'' I told them, while I gave Batman the transmitter he put on Liv's right elbow.

'' I think this belongs to you.'' I told him

*Wayne Manor*

I decided to explore, but somehow I ended up at the kitchen, where I heard Alfred saying,'' Oh, dear.''

'' Is something wrong?'' I asked him.

'' Oh, Miss Talia. Don't worry, I just realized that I need to buy some vegetables.'' He told me.

'' I'll go with you.'' I told him.

'' Are you sure about this, Miss Talia?'' He asked me.

'' Yes, I'll go change just wait for me.'' I told him, then I left.

After changing, we decided to leave but I felt bad because I saw a half eaten bread with cheese and ham that I thought was Alfred's breakfast.

*Market*

We went to a tiny market which was nearby, which was, surprisingly, filled with people.

I got separated from Alfred and ended in a part of the market.

'' I should ask where I could find vegetables, maybe I will find Alfred there.'' I thought as I was seeing all of the people that were around me.

I saw a girl with long black hair and black eyes and asked her,'' Excuse me, do you know where I could find vegetables?''

'' It's not far from here. I'll guide you there.'' She told me.

'' There is no need for you to guide me, just giving me the directions is enough.'' I told her.

'' No, I insist.'' She told me.

On the way, I told her,'' My name is Talia.''

'' What a nice name.'' She told me.

'' What's your name?'' I asked her.

'' My name is Annie.'' She told me.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Choice**

'' Annie... That's also a nice name.'' I told her.

'' Really?'' Annie looked confused.

'' Yes. Who gave it to you? Your dad or your mom?'' I asked her.

'' None.'' She told me, which made me confused.

'' Are you sure?'' I asked.

'' Yes. I never met my mother, as for Matt, he was never the 'father' type.'' She told me with a cold and distant voice.

'' Then, who gave you your name?'' I asked with more curiosity.

'' A Boy Wonder.'' She told me with a warmer voice combined with a little smile.

'' Where did I hear that before?'' I thought.

Our conversation could have continued, but I noticed Alfred, who looked worried.

'' Alfred!'' I said while I was raising my hand.

'' Thank you-'' I stopped because I saw that Annie was no longer with me.

'' Where did she go?'' I said in low voice.

'' Miss Talia, I'm glad you are safe. I was worried about you.'' Alfred told me with a, still, worried voice.

'' I'm sorry, I caused you to be worried about me. '' I told him.

'' That's all in the past, Miss Talia. Now, lets concentrate on buying the vegetables.'' He told me.

'' OK.'' I told him with a surprised and happy voice.

* Outside of the Market*

'' I did what you asked me. Now, let him go.'' I told to the woman who was in front of me.

'' Don't worry, I saw everything. I ordered my men to let him go.'' The woman told me.

I know that I should be happy, but I wasn't.

'' Who are you?'' I asked her.

'' Who I am is of no concern to you, but I have something to give you.'' The woman opened her hand revealing a little bottle with a blue liquid inside.

'' What is this?'' I asked her.

'' Your ticket to freedom, if you accept it.'' She told me.

I didn't trust her, but I grabbed it.

'' Come here!'' Someone, Matt, told me in my head.

The woman gets closer to me and tells me,'' If you want to be free, I suggest that you take it.''

When I looked at her, the woman vanished.

*Market*

I looked at all the vegetables that Alfred had bought and said,'' Alfred, are those really necessary.''

'' Yes, Miss Talia. Master Bruce is having a party late this night and some of these are for Master Damian's pets.'' He told me.

'' So much?'' I asked him.

'' Yes.'' Alfred barely said.

'' Let me help you.'' I told him.

'' No, Miss Talia, I'm-'' Alfred didn't get to finish because I carried part of his cargo.

'' Th- thank you, Miss Talia.'' Alfred said surprised.

'' Don't worry.'' I said, but I was surprised at the amount of strength I had.

*Movie Studio*

'' What's wrong, Matt?'' I asked him.

'' Keep your voice down.'' Matt said.

'' OK.'' I told him with a low voice.

'' Now, you are going to make a distraction while I will teach those ungrateful directors a lesson about how _not_ to make a remake of my movies.'' Matt said with an angry voice.

'' That's it?'' I told him.

Matt turned to look at me,'' I safe you from the mess you were before and you only want me to help get vengeance on that broken ego of yours! I don't even get a thank you!'' I told him, which I regretted instantly when I saw the look of his face.

'' Thanks? You are not even a person! You are a monster just like me! Or, do you want to go back to where you where before?'' He told me.

I began shaking when I started remember that place... cold, dark, and lonely.

'' N-no.'' I said while I was shaking.

'' Good, now do as I told you.'' He told me before he vanished.

I was glad that Matt didn't noticed the tiny bottle I was holding.

''Please, Robin, help me.'' I said while I was shaking.

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry, for the long wait. I had things to do, but don't worry I'm kind of back. Anyway, don't forget to RSS!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trial**

'' Next!'' A woman said with a harsh voice.

I entered the room where I saw that 3 people were the judges.

'' Name and age.'' The man that was at the left side of the woman told me.

'' My name is Annie and I'm seventeen years old.'' I told her.

'' Ok. Begin.'' The woman told me.

'' I... um.'' I didn't get to finish because the woman threw me a script.

'' Read it and act.'' She told me.

I quickly read it and told her that I was ready.

'' Fine.'' The woman said.

I began acting, at first, I was nervous then, somehow, it become natural so much that I truly believed that I was Isabel, the Apprentice of the protagonist, Ethan.

When I finished, I saw that all of their mouths were wide open.

'' I- I'm so sorry. I know I didn't do a good job.'' I told them, but the woman applaud me.

'' You got the part.'' The woman.

'' Thank you.'' I said while tears were rolling down my eyes.

Sadly, I knew this feeling wouldn't last forever because I saw that Matt was able to get inside and knock out all of the judges.

'' Now it's time to teach you a lesson.'' Matt said while he smiled.

'' STOP!'' I said.

Matt turned around and told me,'' Why should I listen to you, monster?''

Something inside of me just... clicked and, before I knew it, I had already drank from the little bottle.

When Matt put his hand over my shoulder, we both realized that he could no longer absorb me.

'' I see that I can no longer absorb. Well, too bad, I'll just have to dispose of you the old fashion way.'' He said as his hand went to my neck and started to squeeze the life out of me.

'' Robin, help me.'' I thought.

Something came, which froze and destroyed the hand that Matt was using to choke me.

Two figures appeared, one I recognized.

'' Robin?'' I said before I blacked out.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the short chapter! I will write a longer one. I promise._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Trigger**

'' Hey! Wake up!'' I told the girl who blacked out.

'' Robin! Get all of the people out of here!'' My father told me.

'' No! I-'' My father stopped me by using his famous glare.

*Wayne Manor*

We managed to reach and enter Wayne Manor, where we quickly entered the kitchen and I started making the food for this night. Until Miss Talia got close to me and said,'' May I help you with the cooking?''

'' Thank you, Miss Talia. But, I'm sure I can handle it.'' I told her.

'' I know, but... It's just that I'm here and I honestly feel like a burden.'' She told me with a sad, almost child-like, face that caught me off guard.

'' Well, if you want to help ... Can you please help me wash some of the vegetables we just bought, Miss Talia?'' He told me.

'' Y- yes.'' She told me surprised.

As we were getting the food ready, I realized that when she washed the vegetables it was as if she was squeezing the life out of them.

* Outside of the Movie Studio*

My father managed to defeat the monster while I took care of those who couldn't protect themselves.

The girl who blacked out disappear but I managed to put a tracker on her while she was blacked out.

My father got out and asked me,'' Where's the girl?''

'' I put a tracker on her, I know where she is.'' I told him.

We heard the GCPD and went away.

*Wayne Manor*

We managed to finish with the food, but we had many leftovers.

'' What are we going to do with the leftovers?'' I asked Alfred.

'' Some will go for Goliath and the rest will go for saving, Miss Talia.'' He answered me.

'' Goliath?'' I asked him.

Alfred seemed to freeze up for a moment, the answered,'' Another one of Master Damian's pets.''

'' How many pets does he have?'' I asked Alfred.

'' 4 so far.'' He answered me.

Our conversation stopped because Alfred went somewhere in order to feed Goliath, while I stayed at the kitchen where I saw a radio which I decided to turn on.

At first news about the weather, but I decided to change them while thinking,'' Something, just something that will help me remember.''

I continued until I heard the word 'Batman'.

'' Batman, Batman, Batman.'' I said over and over again while space and time disappeared from my mind.

 _Author's Note_

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm going to introduce some very... unexpected... characters so don't forget to RSS!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

I could only hear voices.

 _'' What do you want?'' A male voice said._

 _'' I just want to have a drink with you, beloved.'' I think I told him._

 _The man seemed to drink something._

 _'' What are you doing?'' The man barely said._

 _'' Preparing to have an unforgettable night with you, beloved.'' I said... I think._

*Batcave*

'' Goliath!'' I said which made him come to me.

'' Time to eat.'' I told him.

Goliath began to rapidly eat the food which helped me to get faster to the kitchen in order to see how Miss Talia was doing.

*Kitchen*

'' Miss Talia, I-'' I was interrupted when I saw that she had her eyes closed.

I slowly tried to move, but she said with a cold voice,'' Don't try, I know where you are.''

Quickly, she went to where I was grabbed both of my arms and put her right leg on my back.

'' Where am I?'' She asked me.

'' Miss Talia, please open your eyes.'' I told her but she only pulled harder.

'' Manservant, tell me where I am or else.'' She threatened me.

'' Miss Talia, you are at Wayne Manor we just finish cooking.'' I told her.

'' You're lying. I was with my father and... and.'' She stopped and let me go.

'' Miss Talia?'' I said as I turned to see her.

'' Alfred, your back.'' She said as if nothing had happened.

'' Yes... Miss Talia, do you remember what happened?'' I asked her.

'' What? You left and now you're back.'' She said with a child-like voice.

'' Yes... well... Oh my, would you look at the time. It's going to be night soon.'' I said.

I quickly glanced at the radio and saw it was destroyed.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

My father and I were looking at the wretched excuse of an asylum.

'' We've been here for hours and nothing has happened.'' I told him.

'' Jim told us that the Joker had planned something big.'' He told me.

'' If it means to escape from the asylum, it's not new. Why don't they put the Joker in the Phantom Zone?'' I asked him.

My father didn't answer because we heard a bomb explode.

*Wayne Manor*

We finished with the decorations and putting the food.

'' The only thing left is to wait for the guests.'' Alfred said.

We both heard a fighting of a cat and a dog.

'' Are those?'' I said, but Alfred quickly went somewhere to stop the fight.

I was, apparently, at the main room. It was big and there were some photos but I didn't have time to look at them because I was busy helping Alfred.

I was going to look at them but I heard someone knocking.

At first, I didn't want to open but the person outside didn't stop.

Finally, I opened the door and saw that there was a dark- haired handsome man who was wearing a dark suit.

'' Finally, someone opened the door.'' He said with a sort of charming accent.

'' Hello. May I help you?'' I told him.

'' Yes. I was wondering if there were some other people here asides from me.'' He said.

'' You are the first guest to arrive. May I know your name?'' I told him.

'' Lucifer... Lucifer Morningstar.'' He answered me.

 _Author's note_

 _I introduced another (unexpected?) character... Lucifer Morningstar, the one from the TV show. I'm going to introduce other characters so don't forget to RSS!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Appearances**

'' Ok.'' I said, but for some strange reason his name didn't seem weird or anything like that.

'' My name is Talia.'' I told him.

'' Oh, believe me. I know.'' He said with a smile.

'' How do you-'' I didn't get to finish because I turned around when I heard Alfred saying,'' Miss Talia, may I know who you are talking to?''

'' I'm talking to Lucifer Morningstar.'' I said but when I turned around he was no longer.

'' Strange.'' I said.

'' It is indeed strange, Miss Talia.'' Alfred said.

'' I'm saying the truth Alfred.'' I told him.

'' Miss Talia, I believe you.'' He told me, but it didn't convince me.

'' Miss Talia, if I may be bold to ask... Are you planning to join the party?'' Alfred asked me.

I was confused because I didn't think about it until he said but I answered,'' I would like to but as you can see I don't have anything elegant to wear.''

'' Miss Talia, that can be fix.'' Alfred told me.

'' Are you sure?'' I timidly asked him.

'' Yes. Don't worry about it, Miss Talia.'' Alfred told me.

*Arkham Asylum*

My father and I were inside the asylum, beating on all the psychos.

'' This pathetic excuse of an asylum can't hold all of Gotham's filth, but it can withstand several bombs!?'' I told my father as I was fighting.

'' Robin, concentrate.'' Was all my father told me.

'' I hope that mom is alright.'' I thought.

*Wayne Manor*

'' You look gorgeous, Miss Talia.'' Alfred told me.

'' Thank you, Alfred.'' I told him.

The dress was long, elegant and purple. Out of all of the dresses that Alfred gave me, this one was the one that I liked the best.

'' Miss Talia, the majority of the guests have arrived.'' Alfred told me.

*Outside of Arkham Asylum*

The asylum was taking care of by us, then the GCPD came in order to put the psychos back at their cells.

'' Robin.'' My father told me.

'' What is it?'' I asked him.

'' Do you still have the girl located?'' He asked me.

'' Yes. Why?'' I said.

'' I just need to give them to Tim. Then, we can go to the party.'' He said, but looked at my face.

'' What is it?'' I asked him.

'' I saw you smiling... Must have been my imagination.'' My father said.

*Wayne Manor*

Each way that I looked was filled with people, but I stumbled upon a young man who had black hair and blue eyes.

'' I'm sorry.'' I said.

'' Don't worry. I should be the one apologizing.'' He told me.

'' No. It's alright.'' I told him.

'' Are you sure?'' He asked me.

'' Absolutely.'' I told him.

'' Well, then. I must be on my way.'' He said as he disappeared in the crowd.

I thought that was going to be the last surprise, but someone touched my shoulder.

'' Excuse me? May I ask you some questions?'' Someone told me.

I jumped a little bit, but I don't think that anybody noticed.

'' Of course... um...'' I didn't know the name of the woman who I was seeing after I turned around.

'' Chloe Sullivan.'' She told me.

Soon, she began drowning me with a lot of questions.

*Outside of Wayne Manor*

'' Where is he?'' I said.

'' Are you looking for me?'' A man asked me.

'' I'm sorry, you must have confused me with someone else.'' I told the man.

'' I never forget a face, Merlin.'' The man told me.

 _Author's Note_

 _I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. And, this Merlin is not from DC rather he is from the Merlin TV series that aired from 2008 to 2012... Sorry, if it is random but, anyway, don't forget to RSS!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: New or Unexpected?**

I looked at the stranger.

'' Who are you? And, how do you know my name?'' I asked him.

'' Honestly, Merlin. I haven't aged _that_ much.'' He told me.

I was prepared to use my magic.

'' One more time. WHO. ARE. YOU?'' I told him.

'' It's me, Merlin. Lucifer... Morningstar.'' He told me.

'' Sure.'' I told him.

'' I see you still don't believe me. You leave me no choice.'' After he said that, he showed me his true face... for a few seconds.

'' Now do you believe me?'' He asked me.

'' Yes.'' I told him unfazed.

'' Weird. I thought I was going to get more than a 'yes' from you.'' He said.

'' Lucifer. There are few things that scare me. Now, tell me what you're doing here?'' I asked him.

'' If you mean Earth, I'm here for some vacation but if you are referring to Gotham, then the answer is clear to you.'' He told me with a smirk.

'' Where is Etrigan?'' I asked him.

'' I don't know. Really. I thought you knew.'' He told me.

'' Lucifer, I'm not playing games. Tell me where he is!'' I told him.

'' Calm down, Dragoon. I really don't know where he is. And, if we want to find out where he is, we must work together. Plus, your magic doesn't scare me. The only thing that scares me is my sister's taste for men.'' He said.

I calmed down and told him,'' Okay.''

Lucifer smiled and said,'' Great. Let's get going.''

I thought he was going to fly, but I was confused when he started to walk. He turned back to see me and asked me,'' What's wrong? Did you changed your mind?''

'' No, it's just that aren't you going to fly?'' I asked him.

'' Oh, that. I really need to catch you up to speed on everything that has happened this few years. And, don't worry I have a car.'' He said as I was following him.

'' Okay... Why are you scared about your sister's taste for men?'' I asked him out of curiosity.

'' Really? The only important men in her love life are an ugly, purple monster and an annoying 4th wall breaker. They are from the world you once visited.'' He told me with disgust.

'' How do-''

'' Let's keep going, Merlin.'' He interrupted me.

*Inside of Wayne Manor*

'' Thank you for everything.'' Chloe told me with a smile.

'' You- you're welcome.'' I said.

Before she disappeared, I stopped her by saying,'' Can I ask you something in return?''

'' Sure.'' She said.

'' You're a reporter and for what company do you work for?'' I asked.

'' I work for the Daily Planet. A friend of mine was suppose to be here, but he couldn't make it.'' She told me.

'' Oh.. I see.'' I told her, but I saw that her eyes went wide.

'' What's wrong?'' I asked her.

She pointed at someone who just arrived with a woman by his side.

'' Who's that?'' I asked her.

'' That's Van Wayne, Bruce Wayne's lesser known cousin, but I don't know about the woman next to him.'' She said.

I looked at Van and thought,'' He looks nothing like Bruce.''

*Where Van is*

'' Jackie.'' I said, but she was more focused on her phone.

'' Jackie!'' I said louder which finally caught her attention.

'' What's wrong, Van?'' She asked me.

'' Do you see Bruce anywhere?'' I asked her as I was looking around.

'' No, Van. I think he'll be late.'' She told me.

'' How can you be so sure about that?'' I asked her.

'' Name one party in which he didn't arrive late.'' She told me.

I thought about it then answered,'' That's a good point.''

Before she managed to return to her phone, I asked her,'' Jackie, why are you so obsessed with your phone.''

'' My kid has a babysitter.'' She told me.

'' I don't see the problem. Babysitters are better than parents.'' I told her.

'' Emily is the babysitter and, apparently, Teddy, Ron and Wendy are also in my house.'' Jackie said.

'' Oh, then, you should _really_ get back to your phone.'' I told her.

'' Yeah.'' She said, but she couldn't get back to her phone because two lovely ladies appeared before us.

'' Hi, my name is Chloe Sullivan and my friend here is Talia. I would like to ask you some questions.'' The blond woman said.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter! Sorry it took this long but things are... complicated right now. Anyway, more new probably unexpected characters from Powerless which I surprisingly really like. Also, Marvel references. Don't forget to RSS!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Announcement**

Chloe started asking several questions to Van, but I wasn't interested on hearing. So, I decide to talk with the woman who was close to Van and using her phone.

'' Hi.'' I told her, but she didn't listen.

'' My name is Talia.'' I told her, which made her eyes look at me.

'' Hi, I'm Jackie.'' She said as she was seeing her phone.

'' What's wrong?'' I asked her.

'' Just trying to find out if the babysitter is either dead or alive.'' She told me with a blank expression.

'' Oh, why do you think the babysitter would be dead?'' I asked her.

'' Believe me. I _know_.'' She told me.

'' Okay, but maybe she's not dead.'' I said which made her look at me.

'' Why would you think that? You don't know her.'' She told me.

'' It's just that the way you talk about her... It seems as if you really like and trust her.'' I told her which made her surprised.

'' Wow. Either you are a _really_ good and capable mother or you are a super trained elite assassin.'' She told me.

'' Thanks... I think.'' I told her confused.

'' Now, can you tell your friend to stop because she's about to kill my boss.'' She said while pointing at Van, who was on the verge of fainting.

*Location of Batman and Robin*

'' Do I really have to attend?'' I asked my father.

'' Yes, Damian. You do.'' He told me.

'' Is that stupid sorry excuse of an uncle attending?'' I asked.

'' Damian. His name is Van and, yes, he is here.'' My father told me.

'' Yeah.'' I said without happiness.

My father entered the party and all the attention fell into us, particularly me.

'' Sorry for being late.'' My father said, which made the guests laugh.

My father continued talking but I could see that some of the guests were looking at me.

*Where Van is*

'' Jackie, who is the kid? Last I heard, Bruce adopted a kid named something Grayson.'' I whispered.

'' Honestly, Van. We're on the same page here.'' Jackie said until she turned around.

'' Talia, do you know who the kid is?'' Jackie asked.

I didn't hear her answer because I decided to pay to what Bruce was saying, which was mostly about charity, Gotham, crime... same as always, but it all changed when he said,'' Damian Wayne.''

I turned to look at Jackie and said,'' Jackie! When did Bruce have a child!?

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for this short chapter, but don't forget to RSS!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Loose Ends?**

I looked at Damian then at Talia.

'' Now, I get why Clark didn't want to be here.'' I thought.

'' He owes me.'' I said, then I looked at Talia and Damian.

'' Talia, do you know who the kid is?'' Jackie asked but Talia didn't answer because Van turned to speak to her.

'' Looks like Bruce, but he has Talia's eyes.'' I thought and looked at Talia again and asked her,'' Talia, how long have you known Bruce?''

'' A few days. Why do you ask?'' She said as her face showed motherly pride.

'' It's just that you seem so proud about Bruce Wayne's son.'' I told her.

'' Really?'' She asked.

'' It's written all over your face.'' I told her.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

'' I must continue to run... no matter what.'' I told myself over and over, even when I was crawling in an abandoned alley.

'' Look at what we have here.'' Someone said.

I heard footsteps getting closer, then someone grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

'' My, my... well, you're beautiful. Am I right, boys?'' He said while his gang were getting closer with wicked smiles on their faces.

I tried to fight back, but I only managed to spit on his face which infuriated him.

'' Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners.'' He pinned me to the floor, but a voice which I somehow recognize said,'' Hey, creep! Leave her alone.''

'' Who do you think you are, Batman?'' The guy who was pinning me down said.

'' No.'' Said the familiar voice.

Before I could react, the guy was knockout by the person who had the familiar voice.

'' I'm Red Robin.'' He said.

When I looked at him, I was surprised and gasped.

'' Now.'' He said while looking at the terrified gang.

'' Are you going to fight or run?'' He asked.

Quickly, the gang chose the second option.

Red Robin turned to me, helped me to get up, and asked me,'' Annie, are you all right?''

I only cried to his chest and hugged him.

*Another place of Gotham*

'' We're here.'' Lucifer told me as he stepped out of the car.

I stepped out of the car and removed the magic which hid the house.

'' I'll go in first.'' Lucifer said.

As he was getting closer to the door, several traps were activated but none affected him. When he opened the door he told me,'' What are you waiting for? Come in.''

I went to where he was and told him,'' You know that I know magic?''

'' So?'' He told me as he headed inside.

When we were inside, we heard someone say,'' Sara, Annie, Katie, Claire, Pattie, Jayne, Helen, or Kathryn?

We both went to the room where the voice was coming from and found a kid who was writing.

'' Well, if it isn't Klarion. What are you doing here? And, where is that cat of yours?'' Lucifer asked him.

I couldn't believe that was _Klarion_ , he looked like a normal fearful kid.

'' What's wrong, Klarion. Don't tell me that you also don't recognize _me_.'' Lucifer said.

The kid was on the verge of tears when he said,'' Who are you?''

*Inside of Wayne Manor*

I was surprised at Chloe's words.

'' Really?'' I asked her.

'' Yes.'' She told me with a smile.

Chloe continued to talk but I didn't hear her because I saw a woman with short hair, who I knew... from somewhere. I was brought to reality when Chloe asked me,'' Talia, what's wrong?''

'' I- I need to go outside for a bit.'' I told him.

Soon, I ran outside and tried to find the woman, but I couldn't until I felt a hand covering my mouth. I began fighting to get free but something hit me and I began to lose consciousness.

'' Sweet dreams.'' Someone told me.

Then, everything went black.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And, this Klarion is the one used in Young Justice (TV series). Also, Tim Drake aka Red Robin is wearing the second Red Robin costume. Anyways, don't forget to RSS and I really wouldn't mind some extra reviews for my other chapters._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Additions**

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room.

'' What happened?'' I asked myself as I realize that there was no light in my room.

'' I see you're awake.'' Someone told me.

'' Who are you?'' I said to the darkness.

'' Who I am is of no importance, but you can call me Nyssa.'' Nyssa said.

'' Nyssa?'' I said, then began to tremble.

'' So, you do remember me.'' Nyssa said.

My body began to ache with pain until I closed my eyes.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

'' What!?'' I said surprised.

'' Who- who are you?'' Klarion said with tears.

'' Klarion, we aren't playing games.'' I told him which only seemed to made him cry more.

'' I don't think he is faking, Merlin.'' Lucifer told me.

'' You think?'' I told him while I looked at him.

'' What's going on here?'' I heard someone saying.

Lucifer and I turned around and saw a woman with dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

'' A- aunt Glenda, th- this pe- people a- are scary.'' Klarion said.

'' Don't worry, Klarion. They're not as scary as they look.'' She told him with a voice that reminded me of my mother... a tear escaped my eye.

I looked at Klarion, who asked me,'' Are you hurt?''

I quickly wiped away my tear and told him,'' N- no.''

'' Klarion, go to your room. I'll be there shortly.'' She told him.

Klarion did what the woman told him and, when he was gone, Lucifer asked her,'' Glenda! You didn't tell me you were pregnant.''

'' What!?'' I said confused.

*Inside of Wayne Manor*

I saw that my mother left, but I couldn't follow her due to the guest quickly taking my personal space and asking questions.

'' Why did father had to say it _today_?'' I thought.

I was able to move when my father made the other guests leave me alone by some words that I didn't hear nor care about. When they finally moved, A woman got close to us but I told her in a low and angry voice,'' Move, now!''

'' Damian.'' My father told me.

The woman said,'' Hello, Bruce. Why didn't you tell me that you had a child?''

'' Sorry, Chloe. I thought Clark told you?'' My father told her.

'' No. He's more focused on Lois and Jon now a days.'' Chloe said.

'' And Oliver?'' My father asked.

'' You know him... busy with his bow and arrow.'' Chloe said.

I looked irritated at her and she said,'' I guess this party is over.''

'' Yes.'' My father told her.

We both went away.

*Talia's room*

I was going to leave, but she said,'' How could I forget you, Nyssa? After all, you killed me over and over again, put me in the Lazarus Pit countless times until you made me into your obedient puppet.''

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed.

'' What's wrong, little sis? Are you afraid of the dark?'' I asked her.

'' Nyssa, leave. NOW!'' Talia told me.

'' Or, what, little sis?'' I said.

'' Or, you'll have to deal with us.'' A voice of a child said.

I looked at the window and saw two figures, the Batman and Robin.

'' This should be interesting.'' I thought while smiling.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! I saw Ryan Potter's video for being Tim Drake and I honestly can see that happening also don't forget to RSS!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Hints**

My father and I were watching the intruder, who apparently was my aunt.

'' So, you're Robin or do you prefer Damian Wayne?'' She asked me.

'' Robin.'' I told her.

'' Fine.'' She said then looked at my mother and continued,'' I'll leave.''

I wanted to follow her while she left, but my father stopped me and said that he was going to take care of her while I should take care of my mother. I was going to argue but I looked back at my mother, who was unconscious on her bed crying, and I knew that he was right.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

I looked at the woman in front of us and was shocked to learn that she was pregnant.

'' What's wrong, Merlin?'' Lucifer asked me.

'' Are you sure about this? I mean, sorry, but you don't look pregnant.'' I said embarrassed.

'' It's only been three weeks, right Glenda?'' Lucifer asked her.

'' Yes.'' She said softly.

'' Please, don't tell me that the father is Etrigan.'' I said which made them look at each other.

'' Actually, the father is Jason not Etrigan... is complicated.'' She told me.

'' Anyways, Glenda, do you know where Etrigan is?'' Lucifer asked her.

Glenda's face began showing deep sadness.

'' No. He's been gone for 3 days. I thought he was with you, Lucifer.'' She told us.

'' And why is that?'' I asked her.

'' Well, when Klarion appeared, he put on a scary face and said that he was going to talk to you.'' She told us.

'' He never came to me.'' Lucifer said.

'' Can I talk with Klarion?'' I asked.

'' Yes, but it's better to go to his room.'' She said.

We did as she said and found a scared Klarion hiding under the covers of his bed.

'' Klarion, come out, please.'' She said softly.

Klarion did as she asked.

'' Is everything ok, aunt Glenda?'' Klarion asked.

'' Yes, don't worry, Klarion. They just want to ask you some questions, please answer them.'' Glenda said to which Klarion nodded.

I came closer to Klarion and said,'' Hi, Klarion. My name is Merlin.''

'' Hi.'' He said.

'' Klarion, I'm going to ask you some questions. Is that fine with you?'' I asked him to which he just nodded.

'' Great. Well, what is the first thing you remember?'' I asked.

'' A child. Blond, little, he wore funny clothing and had green eyes. And, there was a woman beside him.'' He told me.

'' Do you remember anything about the woman?'' I asked.

Klarion gave me a description that could only mean that one person was behind this.

'' I think that we know who is behind all of this, right Merlin?'' Lucifer said.

'' Who!?'' Glenda asked worried.

'' Mordred and... Morgana.'' I said.

*Another part of Gotham*

I tried to run from the Bat, but realized that what my father said about him was right. Soon, he caught me.

'' Nyssa, answer me. What are Ra's and Hugo Strange planning?'' He asked me.

'' I really don't know. My _father_ and I haven't been on good terms ever since what I did to my little sis, but I'm sure you know about it.'' I said, but he didn't seem convince.

'' Tell me truth. Now!'' He said.

'' Fine. I've heard that my sister lost her memory thanks to a plan that Ra's, the doctor, and someone else are planning.'' I told him.

'' Someone else?'' He asked me.

'' I don't know. My sources had limited information about that.'' I told him.

'' Who are your sources?'' He asked.

'' Batman. The majority of the League of Assassins would die for Ra's, but a minority would wish nothing more than to see him finally die and remain that way for eternity. Those are my sources.'' I told him.

'' I'll be watching you, Nyssa.'' He said.

'' And, I'll behave.'' I said, but when I turned to see him. He was gone.

'' He's good.'' I said.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter! And, yes, the Glenda Mark in my fanfic is physically different than the one in the comics. Also, don't forget to RSS!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Returning**

*Talia's room*

"It hurts, it hurts. Please, stop it!" I said while someone was killing me over and over until I screamed, "STOP IT!"

Apparently, I screamed so loud that Alfred heard and came running into the room… Luckily, I was still wearing my dress from last night even though I don't remember much of it.

"Miss Talia, are you hurt!?" Alfred told me with a worried expression on his face.

"No… just a nightmare." I said.

Alfred got closer to me and sat next to me.

"Miss Talia, would you like to talk about it?" He asked me.

The only thing I could do was cry while he told me that everything was going to be all right.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

My father and I had just sent the Riddler to Arkham when I told him, "We should return."

"Not yet." My father told me.

"Why not!?" I told him.

"Damian, you aren't the only one worried about Talia." He told me.

"You-!" I got interrupted by the Flash, who said, "Whoa! Am I interrupting something?"

My father looked at him and said, "Flash, why are you here?"

The Flash became serious and said, "I think you know why I'm here."

*Wayne Security, Charm City*

"So, let me get this straight. My daughter got 5 babysitters, one who is a total stranger, and yet she seemed oddly happy about it." I told Emily.

"Yes. And, I'm pretty sure that the stranger you are referring to is my boyfriend." Emily told me.

"Yeah, Ruby _really_ seemed to like him. What is his name?" I asked Emily.

"His name is O'Ryan and he is the best boyfriend _EVER_. I mean, sure, sometimes he can be very scary, but I know that he really cares for others and he is-" I interrupted her by saying, "As _interesting_ as this sounds, I'm going to have to cut you off because I know that you will take 1 hour to describe your boyfriend."

"Sorry, but Jackie have you seen Teddy or Ron?" She told me.

"No, have you tried to ask Wendy?" I asked her.

"I did but she doesn't know either. I hope that they aren't in any trouble." She told me.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

"It involves Hugo Strange." Batman told me.

"Yeah. I just came from stopping Heat Wave of killing a lot of innocent civilians; I even required the other Rogues help in order to stop him. And, I discovered that he was visiting a psychiatrist by the name of H. Strange. " After I said that, I vibrated at a high frequency were we could talk with no one hearing us.

"Bruce, what's going on?" I told him.

"I'm trying to figure it out myself." He told me.

"Well, you better hurry up." I told him.

"I know, Barry." He said.

With that, I stopped vibrating. And, things could have continued but a giant portal opened in the sky in which Parademons where flying out of.

"Oh, really!?" I said as I looked at the Parademons that were forming an army.

 _Author's note_

 _I'M BACK! Sorry it took me this long! But, please don't forget to RSS. Plus, I just watched Wonder Woman and it is AWESOME!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Invasion**

*GCPD HQ*

"You have to put a keener eye on the events and act faster or lives will be lost." Barbara told the new guy.

"Sorry, Commissioner, it won't happen." The new guy told her.

"Fine and I'm not the Commissioner in fact I'm his daughter, Barbara Gordon." She told the new guy while smiling.

"I'm sorry, Commi- I mean Miss Gordon." The new guy said with so much embarrassment that it actually made me laugh.

Barbara sighed and said, "All right, you are dismissed."

The new guy retreated with full embarrassment.

"Wow. You are good at this Barbara." I told her.

"Thank you, Detective Bullock." She told me while she turned around to see me.

I just smile at her even though it pained me to see her in a wheelchair. Then, her father arrived.

"Barbara!" He said.

Barbara turned around and said, "Dad!"

Barbara tried to get as fast as she could to reach her father, but Jim was the one who managed to reach her first and hugged her. It was a touching moment that lasted very little because a monster came from the sky and landed where we were.

"What the hell!?" I said.

*Wayne Manor*

We were now in the kitchen and Miss Talia was eating bread with ham. I was still worried about her because of the scream that she did this morning and how scared she was, honestly, sometimes she reminded me of a very young child.

But, as our normal day would have it, Parademons came crushing in and Miss Talia asked, "Alfred, what was that?"

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Talia. We just need to stay silent." I said although we both knew that there was no escape.

*Somewhere in Charm City*

"Remind me again why I decided to agree on this?" I asked them.

"Did you forget, O'Ryan? Teddy got mugged and he found out who the muggers where and needs our help in order to retrieve what they stole." Ron told me.

"Ah, yes. What was stolen from Teddy?" I asked.

"A very important and unique photo of Green Fury… It's irreplaceable." Teddy said.

"Is that why you are going with a T-shirt that says: Thanks for the H2O! – The Flash." I asked Teddy.

"Yes. It will put fear on their hearts just like Batman does." Teddy said.

I looked at Ron, "ReallY?"

"I tried to warn him." Ron told me.

It didn't take long for us to reach the place where we found the muggers.

"Give me back that irreplaceable photo of Green Fury or else!" Teddy said.

All of the men turned to look at us and one of them, the one who appeared to be the leader, said, "What do you think that _you_ can do!?"

"I have some friends." Teddy said as Ron and I entered.

Then, the leader recognized Ron and Teddy because he said, "Hey, aren't you the friends of my ex… Emily."

Ron and Teddy looked at me with worried glances and I told the leader, "You seem to have been rather _close_ with her."

He was getting closer to me while saying "Let me guess. You're her new boyfriend, right?"

And, when he got close to me, he said, "Asides from the kisses and hugs, she proved to be useful after all back then I was working for the Riddler, but the best part was when I fu-" I grabbed him from his neck and said, "You will not refer to her in such manner!"

I threw him so hard that the table, which he landed on, broke. Then, I looked at the others and told them, "Who's next?"

One of them threw the precious photo that Teddy and they all fled, except that buffoon who was unconscious.

I looked at Ron and Teddy, both of them had their mouth open, and said, "Teddy, I think this photo belongs to you."

"That was awesome!" Both of them said, while Teddy was picking up his photo.

Ron's phone began ringing and he answered by saying, "Hello, this is Ron… who is- Emily! Why do you want me to look at the sky?"

Ron looked at the sky then told us, "Guys, you should also look at the sky."

We did as he said and saw a portal were creatures were coming out from and Ron said "Are those what I think they are?"

"Parademons." I said.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And, I really didn't know if I should have used Barbara as Batgirl or Oracle but I went with the latter, plus I'm really interested if Joss Whedon is going to go with the Batgirl route or the Oracle route, but either way I hope that it turns out to be AWESOME! But, don't forget to RSS!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Allies**

*Somewhere in Gotham*

My father, the Flash and I were fighting these monsters, but it didn't matter how much we hurt them, their bodies would heal by themselves. It didn't help that the portal were the creatures where coming from didn't close.

"Robin, behind you!" My father told me.

I turned around and saw that a Parademon that was going to kill me. He was too close to me and I was unable to dodge him… for a moment I thought that I was going to die, but someone with a red cape used his heat vision which made the Parademon go unconscious.

"Are you okay, Robin?" He asked me.

"I could have handled him on my own." I told him.

"You're welcome." He said anyway.

"Superman, how is Metropolis?" My father asked him.

"It's fine, Batman. I found the device which opened the portal and destroyed it." He told my father as he was fighting Parademons.

"How is this device?" My father asked him.

"It's a big purple shiny rock." Superman said.

"Just like this one?" Flash said as he was carrying a purple rock.

"Yes! Destroy it, Flash!" Superman said as he was fighting.

"No problem." Flash said as he destroyed the rock, but, although the portal become significantly smaller, it did not disappear.

"Superman, is that supposed to happen?" Flash asked.

"No." Superman said.

*GCPD HQ*

"Barbara, get out of here!" My father told me, but a Parademon came and was in front of me.

"Barbara!" My father said, but I managed to knock out the creature thanks to the lessons that Richard Dragon gave me. Sadly, that didn't stop the Parademons from coming and soon it was overwhelming.

Gladly, someone came to help us and he got close to me.

"Hi, Barb." He told me with a low voice.

"Hello, Dick." I responded with the same low voice.

*Wayne Manor*

The Parademons were getting closer to us and I had a knife at my disposal.

"Miss Talia, there is a way to get out of here but only one person can access it so I'll stay here while you-" She interrupted me by saying, "No! You go, I'll stay."

"Miss Talia, please-" I stopped talking when the door got crushed and a Parademon got in.

I took hold of the knife that I was grabbing and hoped for the best.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

"What now?" I said.

"Try to fight them." Superman said.

But, before we could do that, J'onn contact it us and said, "Stop fighting! I found out why the portal is not closing."

"Why is it?" My father asked.

"There's some kind of energy coming from Charm City." J'onn said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Barry." J'onn said.

I was glad that I left Central City with the two Wally's.

*Somewhere in Charm City*

"Ron, Teddy, get out of here and find a safe place." I told them.

"What about you and… _him_?" Ron asked me.

"Don't worry about me; I'll follow you as for _him_ … You can leave him here if you want." I told them, but they decided to take _him_ anyways.

When I realized that they were gone, I used the Mother box in order to change and fight the Parademons.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And a little background info: There a 3 Flashes and 3 Jokers in my fanfic (a little bit like Rebirth), the Titans (formerly known as the Teen Titans) are composed by: Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg (who chose the Teen Titans and not the Justice League). Also, in my fanfic there is no Bekka, well, technically, Emily would be Orion's Bekka. Don't forget to RSS and RIP Adam West._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Family**

I finished using my powers against the army of Parademons… but, they didn't work.

"Seriously that's the HUNDRETH TIME I USED IT! JUST DIE!" I shouted to the Parademons, who wanted to attack me… _again_. But, this time someone intervened.

"The Olympian?" I thought until I looked at him clearly and saw that it was not him, instead it was _Orion_.

I could have talked to him, but I was busy saving civilians while fighting the army or Parademons.

"This is going to be a long day." I told myself.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

My father left with the others, but it didn't bother me because I had the situation under control but I contacted the rest of the Bat family because I can't be everywhere.

*GCPD HQ*

While my father, Dick, the rest of the GCPD, and I were fighting the Parademons, I received a signal from Damian and saw it in my cellphone.

I managed to get closer to Dick and tell him that Damian has sent a distress signal.

"Thank you, Barb." He told me with a low voice.

*Wayne Manor*

I used the knife to slice the Parademon's neck, but it healed which made me realize that they couldn't be killed.

"Miss Talia, RUN NOW!" I said as I began to use the knife in order to cut the Parademon and the ones that were entering.

But, I knew that I was going to die. And, when I thought my end was near, I felt that someone grabbed the knife that I was holding and I saw that it was Miss Talia.

"Miss Talia-!" I was interrupted when she said with her eyes close, "Get out of here, manservant."

"Better do what she says." A familiar voice told me.

"Miss Maya!?" I said surprised.

"Damian called and don't worry I set Goliath loose." She told me.

"You did what!?" I said and then heard a roar coming from outside.

"Don't worry, everyone will think that he is some sort of monster from where the Parademons come from." Miss Maya told me.

*Charm City*

We were in a safe house while I was trying to reach for O'Ryan, Teddy, and Ron. Until I herad someone shout, "Emily, Wendy, Jackie, Van! Where are you?"

I turned and saw that Ron and Teddy where looking us.

"We are here!" Jackie said.

Teddy and Ron went to where we were.

I hugged them and told them, "I'm glad you are OK."

The rest hugged them, except for Van, who asked them, "How did you get here?"

"Well… we." Ron looked at Teddy.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Emily, you'd better sit down for this." Teddy told me.

*Somewhere in Gotham City*

I was taking care of the Parademons, but more where coming.

"What is father doing?" I told myself.

When I was continuing to fight, someone came and said, "Long time no see, Robin."

"Nightwing!?" I said.

We were fighting as he was telling me, "Tim, Todd, and your pet Goliath are fighting."

*Somewhere else in Gotham*

A girl is being persecuted by several Parademons until a whip gets their attention.

"Fight with someone your own size." A woman said.

Plants appeared and began attacking the Parademons.

"Now, boys, no need to get naughty." A green woman said.

A Parademon managed to get loose and went for the girl, but a mallet knocked the Parademon.

"If I were you girl, I would either fight or run away to the safe house that is over the corner and don't worry if you choose the second Red will help you get to safety." Harley told the girl.

The girl chose the second option and Ivy's plants protected her.

"Now Harley, why do I need to act like the hero?" Ivy told her.

"It's fun, Red." Harley said.

"Girls, we should care more about the Parademons that are coming our way." Selina told them.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And I just saw the video called ORION- A Fan Short Film (DC Comics) and it is AWESOME!_ _And, don't forget to RSS!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Decisions**

*Charm City*

"Run!" I told the woman that I was protecting while I was attacking several Parademons. But, we got surrounded by these creatures and, when I thought that my end had come, an energy blast blasted one of the Parademons, which made the others turn to look from where the energy blast had come from.

"Your fight is with me." Orion said as he blasted another energy blast that took down all of the Parademons that were surrounding the woman and I.

"Run!" I repeated to the woman, who did as I said.

"Time to finish this." I said as I incinerated all of the Parademons, turning them to ashes, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

"I take it you're the one known as the Green Fury, right?" He asked me.

"The one and only although I'm planning to change it to just 'Fire'." I told him.

As the Parademons were regaining their original form, Orion asked me, "I heard that there was another hero known as The Olympian."

"He is saving the people that will give him more publicity… I help the common folk." I told him.

"That is very noble of you." He told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

The Parademons regained their forms, but, before they attacked us, I asked Orion, "Did you come here alone?"

"I brought two dear friends." He told me as two figures came and easily defeated the Parademons.

"Mr. Miracle and Big Barda!?" I said out loud.

*Safe house, Charm City*

"What!?" I said so loud that everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't care.

"Where is _he_?" I asked both of them.

They both guided me to where he was.

"Hi, Emily. No hugs or kisses for me?" Reggie told me.

"You are trash, Reggie." I told him.

"Are you mad because of what I told your boyfriend? Even though it was just a lie or are you mad because you think he'll leave you?" He told me.

I slapped him and said, "You don't know O'Ryan like _I_ do! And he is a _way_ better boyfriend than what you will ever hope to be in your entire life!"

*Charm City*

Fighting alongside Orion, Mr. Miracle, and Big Barda was great and all, but when the Justice League came… This got intense! I couldn't believe that I was fighting alongside these heroes… legends!

"This is the best thing ever!" I thought. But, then, I realized that a good chunk of Parademons were heading towards the safe house.

"Oh, no." I said as I tried to stop them.

*Safe house, Charm City*

We heard loud noises and then a Parademon entered.

"Teddy, is that a-" I was interrupted when he told me, "Parademon."

Everybody in the room was frozen with fear until a blast came out of nowhere which knocked the Parademon.

Everyone turned their heads and saw that the one responsible was Chairman West, who had some sort device.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"Chairman West, what are you doing here!?" Van asked.

"I was supposed to leave today, but with all of the fuss going on, I remained here." He said.

"How did you get that?" I asked him.

"An experimental tool that I received from Lucius Fox." He said.

But, the Parademon rose and after some chaos the Parademon left.

"Is anyone hurt?" Chairman West asked.

We all said that we were fine until Jackie told us, "Guys, where is Emily?"

*Charm City*

Something, no _someone_ came from the portal and the Parademons stopped coming through the portal.

I realized who that _someone_ was.

"Kalibak." I said.

Kalibak saw me and said, "It's been a while _Orion_ , but I'm glad that this meeting will end with your death! Along with death of the Justice League as a bonus!"

Kalibak managed to summon every Parademon that was sent from Apokolips. But, we managed to fight them off and I managed to get close to him and grab him while saying, "Return to Apokolips, now!"

He just laughed and said, "If I return, then I will take something from these Earth."

"What?" I told him.

"I believe you know her." He said as a Parademon came… with Emily.

"If try to hurt me, then you will have sealed her fate." He said.

"Why you, son of-" I was interrupted when he told me, "Who are you going to choose, _Orion_?"

 _Author's Note_

 _Wow, I can't believe that I'm finally done with this chapter and I'm sorry that I'm not focusing on Batman or Talia, but I'll get to them. Don't forget to RSS!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Consequences**

I was fighting the other Parademons when Batman told me, "Flash! Go to Orion!"

I looked up and saw that Orion showed that he was worried when a Parademon came with a girl, which made me realize that he _really_ cared about her.

"GL! Some cover." I said.

John made a shield construct which gave me enough time to get the girl to safety by putting her in the closest safe house, but when I arrived there I saw that an elderly man was in critical condition, so I had to rush him to the hospital. But, when I came back, I saw that the fighting was over because all of the Parademons started to turn into dust.

*Wayne Manor*

All of the Parademons started to turn into dust, but Miss Talia still continued to slice the supposedly Parademon that was still there.

"Miss Talia, stop. It's over." I tried to say before she attacked me, but luckily her attack was stopped by Miss Maya.

"Any tips on how to get her out of this trance?" Miss Maya asked me while she was defending herself against Miss Talia. But, I could see that Miss Talia was quickly gaining the upper hand so I stopped her when I grabbed her from the back.

"Miss Talia, please stop this." I said, but the only response I got was a stab from the knife in my arm, then she fainted.

*Somewhere in Gotham*

The fighting was over and the only thing that remained was ash… _lots_ of ash.

"Took them long enough." I said.

*Somewhere in Charm City*

I managed to locate where the magic was coming from and I wasn't surprised.

"Morgana, I see your plan has failed." I said which made her turn around and look at me.

"It's nice to see you again, Merlin." She told me before her son attacked me. But, I managed to block her son's attack.

"Mordred." I said.

"Old man." He told me.

"Mordred, enough!" His mother told him to which he reluctantly agreed.

"What are you planning, Morgana?" I asked her.

"I have my own agenda and, frantically, I'm surprised you came alone." She told me before her son and she started to attack me.

"You should know better, Merlin." She told me.

"I know." I used a portion of my magic to attack them.

"That's why I came alone." I told her.

Her son tried to attack me, but I managed to grab him.

"Let me go, old man! I'm Mordred the only son of your fool king! Therefore, your king! " He told me.

"You are no king of mine." I told him before I threw him close to his mother.

"Morgana stop whatever you're planning or I'll-" I was interrupted when she said, "Exactly what will you do, Merlin? Kill us? You know that if you do that, then you'll be all alone like a relic from the past."

She managed to make me hesitate for a moment giving her the opportunity to escape with her son.

*Somewhere in the world*

I return to where those two where.

"The plan failed." The Doctor told me.

"On the contrary, it went better than what I expected. After all, you said you wanted a distraction." I told him with a smile on face while his _real_ boss came.

"She's right, Professor Strange, we asked her for a distraction and she delivered one beyond our expectations." He told him.

"Thank you, Ra's. And, by the way, Professor Stranger how is your progress doing? After all, it isn't an easy task capturing a familiar, taking Klarion's powers, and abducting a demon." I told him.

"Slow, but steady." He told me.

"Great." I told him.

*Somewhere in Charm City*

The battle was over, but the hardest part was stopping Orion from killing Kalibak before his retreat to Apokolips.

"Sir, do you hear me?" Alfred asked me.

"I hear you, Alfred. What's wrong?" I said.

"Sir, it's about West." He said.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and sorry for the delay! Don't forget to RSS! Also, I wouldn't mind if you would review more because, don't take me wrong, all of the reviews that I have are for Chapter 1 and I would really like to hear your opinions about my fanfic._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Departures**

*Hospital, Charm City*

I entered the hospital, asked where West's room was and went there.

"Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you." He told me.

"It's good to see you too, West." I told him.

I grabbed a chair and got closer to West.

"Listen, West, I'm sorry to tell you this, but-" He interrupted me by saying, "Don't worry, Mr. Wayne, I already called my family and they are on their way. Plus, I used the experimental weapon that Lucius gave me, but don't worry I managed to convince everyone that it was harmless for humans."

I laughed a little bit and said, "I don't know how you do that, West."

He also laughed, then stop and asked me, "How much time do I have left?"

"Not a lot. I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Wayne." He told me, then sighed and continued, "But, I would like you to tell this people goodbye for me and to tell them that I'm sorry that I couldn't tell it to them myself."

He handed me a list with names on it. I began reading the names out loud, "Julie, Burt, Lynda, Tim, Michael, Bruce, Paul, Eric, Alan, Andrea, Kevin, Nolan, Bale, Zack, Joss, Ben, Henry, Gal, and the entire team of Wayne Security."

"You missed three names." He said.

"Yes, Joel and Clooney." I told him.

"And, the other one?" He asked me.

I quickly looked at the cameras, but he told me, "Don't worry the cameras won't record this, I made sure of it."

"The entire Bat-family." I said, then looked at him and told him, " You're also part of the family, West. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Even though it cost you a lot… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. In the end, it all turned all right." He told me.

"I guess it did." I said.

I looked at him and saw that he was slipping away.

"It was a great run, old chum." He told me.

"Yes, it was, West. Thank you for everything, Bright Knight." I told him.

He smiled at me as he left this world.

 _Author's Note_

 _This is in dedication to Adam West, may he rest in peace. Also, I highly doubt it but still, if any of the actors and/or directors that I put in this chapter are reading this please know that I respect you (specially, Ben Affleck who I still love for his role in Hollywoodland). Finally, don't forget to RSS._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Funeral**

 ***Talia's room***

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the room.

"What happened?" I asked myself and closed my eyes again, but then I remembered about the monsters and-

"ALFRED!" I screamed when I remembered.

Thankfully, when I screamed his name, Alfred came rushing in and said, "Is something wrong, Miss Talia!?"

"Thank goodness, you're not hurt. I-I-" I stopped talking and tears began to escape from my eyes.

Alfred got closer to me and told me in a calm voice, "I'm alright, Miss Talia. There's no need to cry."

When I managed to stop crying and cleaned my tears, I asked, "R-really?"

He smiled and said, "Yes."

I realized that he was wearing a black tuxedo and that his face reflected that of a man who last something or someone important.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A… A friend very dear to Master Bruce and I has passed away. I was going to go for the funeral." He told me with sad and defeated tone.

"I… I see. If it isn't any trouble, c-can I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll give you something to wear, Miss Talia." He told me.

After a short time, he came back with a simple black dress. I changed in the bathroom, and, when I closed the door, I thought of Alfred's face and just how… Defeated he looked. I felt sad for him because, in a way, he reminded me of a father. Then, I thought about how _my_ father was like that but there was a feeling inside of happiness, sadness, and frightfulness when I wanted to think about _my_ father.

I quickly decided to stop thinking about it and decided to change.

When I finished, I went out of the bathroom and told Alfred that I was ready.

 ***Inside a limousine***

When Miss Talia and I got inside the limousine, I began to drive.

While I was driving, Miss Talia asked me, "Alfred, if you don't mind, would you please tell me about your and Bruce's friend."

"I don't mind, Miss Talia." I told her, then sighed and continued, "Adam West was a friend very dear to Master Bruce and I. When we met, let's just say that Wayne Industries was almost bankrupt, but with West's help Wayne Industries managed to remain afloat and became the powerhouse it is known as today."

I stopped talking when I remembered the sacrifices that West had to do in order to help us. And, Miss Talia also noticed it.

"Did something bad happened between you?" She asked me with a barely audible voice.

"Due to his help, West couldn't see his family very often. Sometimes, I would urge him to take a break once in a while in order to see his family. Also, despite being well liked by all of the members in Wayne Industries and having a good reputation, West couldn't find any work outside of Gotham because everyone would label him 'Gotham material' and, despite Master Bruce constantly offering him jobs in Wayne Industries, he never returned to Gotham until things got desperate in his life and he accepted it." I told him.

"Alfred, I don't mean to sound rude or anything like that, but I- I'm jealous of him." She told me.

"Jealous in what sense, Miss Talia?" I asked her.

"I mean, by the way you speak of him, he had a lot of people who cared for him. Unlike me-" She said, but I interrupted her.

"Miss Talia, I want to tell you that Master Bruce, Master Damian, the friends that you made in the party, and I truly care about you." I said.

"Thank you, Alfred. But, I meant to say if my family, my _blood_ family, cares about me." She said.

"I'm sure they're searching for you as we speak." I told her.

"Yeah. Thank you, Alfred." She told me.

"You're welcome, Miss Talia." I told her.

"And, Alfred, I… Um… I don't know how to say it." She told me.

"What's wrong, Miss Talia?" I asked her.

"I just want you to know that, even if you manage to find my parents, you, Alfred, are like a father to me." She said which honestly surprise me.

"I- I- It's an honor, Miss Talia." I told her which made us both smile.

"If she was never raised by Ra's Al Ghul, I think she would have grown up to resemble the personality of the woman who is besides me." I thought as we finally raised where the funeral was being held.

 ***Gotham Chapel***

Alfred and I arrived at the where the funeral was being held which was, as Alfred told me, Gotham Chapel.

When we arrived inside, I saw that it was filled with people although there were some faces which for some reason looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why.

I didn't think too much about it because Bruce and Damian got closer to Alfred and me.

"B- Bruce, I'm sorry for your loss." I sincerely told him. And, I could almost swear that, for a brief, he was surprised and perplexed when I said that.

"Thank you, Talia." He told me and, for some reason, it made me smile.

A tall, bald, muscular, dark skinned man came closer and said, "Bruce, it's about to begin."

"Thank you, John." Bruce said.

"You're welcome, Bruce." John said.

"Let's take a seat." Bruce said.

Soon, we found a seat in the front line and the funeral.

John was the first one who spoke, then West's widow spoke along with his children. And, surprisingly, the last person to speak was Bruce.

"I had the honor, in life, to meet with Adam West. In times of need, he was there for me and helped me even though it cost him dearly. And, he was and will forever be part of my family. I will miss him greatly." Bruce said with a melancholic tone and one could easily see that he was on the verge of tears.

 ***Gotham Cemetery***

Slowly, we went to the Gotham Cemetery were part of West's was laid to rest next to the graves of my parents. While the rest of the ashes would go to West's family.

During the whole process, I was reminded of my own parents' funeral and sometimes I felt like I was in the past seeing and feeling it all over again. But, I felt two hands touching my shoulders.

"Bruce." Two voices said in unison.

I turned around and looked at Clark and Diana.

"Hi, thanks for coming." I said.

"Bruce, we're here for you." Diana said. Which got immediately followed by Clark, who said, "Bruce, if you need someone to talk, remember that _we_ will listen."

At those word, I told them, "I know, thank you for worrying about me."

I saw their tiny smiles. Then, I thought about all those who attended the funeral which not only consisted of Adam's West, but also of the entire Justice League, the people that West told me to say goodbye to, and the entire Bat family.

And, I had this feeling of happiness that helped lift my sadness… A little bit.

"Clark, Diana… I'm glad you're my friends." I told them.

 ***Outside of Gotham Cemetery***

The Gotham Cemetery was being watched by four figures.

"Alright, Joker. I'll do it." Penguin said.

"Thank you, Pengy." The Joker with the faint hint of mustache said.

"By the way, Joker do you feel something different? Like something is empty? Riddler and I think Catwoman feel the same." Penguin said.

"Something like that, Pengy." The Joker with the faint hint of mustache said as he ended the call and looked at the two other Jokers and at Harley Quinn.

"The same goes for you three. For today, no crime." The Joker with the faint hint of mustache said.

"Fine by me." The Joker with the Mark Hamill voice and Harley Quinn said in unison.

"Oh, come on, I-" The Joker who cut his face momentarily stopped when he looked at the death glare that both Jokers gave him, then continued saying, "I will also comply."

 _Author's Note_

 _I'm sorry I took this long… I really have nothing in my defense that will fully justify why I took this long. But, thank you to those who have been re-reading my fanfic because I really appreciate it and, from now on, I'll concentrate in finishing all my fanfics related to DC. By the way, my fanfic titled 'Brothers' is canon to this fanfic._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Blissful Family**

 ***Inside a limousine***

After the funeral, we entered the limousine that my mother and Alfred came in.

Once inside, my mother, my father, and I were all in the back seat. More specifically, my father was on my left while my mother was on my right… It felt as if I was inside one of those family photos I saw in the internet, but I'm sure the atmosphere must be different.

Sometimes my mother would look at my father and me when she thought we didn't realize while my father would rarely look at my mother. I tried to say something to change the atmosphere, but I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet.

Surprisingly, it was my father who was the first one to talk.

"Talia… Thank you for coming." My father said.

"You're welcome, Bruce. And, thank you for taking care of me." She said.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Talia." My father said.

"But, still, it's hard to believe that someone like you would take a stranger in and help her." She said.

"There are many things that are hard to believe." He said.

My mother smiled and said, "I guess you're right."

It was still hard for me to _truly_ see my mother smiled like that, but I knew that if things continued to go on like this then I would probably get used to it.

"Is something wrong, Damian?" My mother asked me.

"No, nothing." I told her.

"O-Okay." She told me.

Asides from that little conversation, the rest of the time we were in the limousine was in silence.

 ***Inside of Wayne Manor***

When we were inside, I urged Master Bruce to have breakfast with us. But, when I said that, Miss Talia looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong, Miss Talia?" I asked her.

"Um, how long was I asleep?" She asked me.

"Nearly a day." I told her which surprised her, but honestly I was surprised by the fact that she hadn't realize it.

"Oh… Um… Thank you, Alfred." Miss Talia embarrassedly told me to which I just smiled and nodded.

But, what surprised me the most was that, when I told Master Bruce to have breakfast with all of us, he agreed!

So, soon all of us were eating together… Like a family. Sadly, it didn't last long because Master Bruce quickly finished his breakfast and went out to Wayne Industries.

Although, a part of me was happy that during our family breakfast I noticed Master Bruce and Miss Talia looking at each other when they thought that the other didn't notice.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And, after watching playthroughs of Telltale Games I really want them to make a videogame about Jonah Hex. Asides from my insignificant petition to Telltale Games, don't forget to RSS!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Events**

It was brief, but I liked the breakfast that we had together. Although, it felt somewhat weird to me but at the same time I felt happy nonetheless.

While we were eating, I noticed that Bruce had blue eyes unlike Damian who had green eyes which made me think of who was Damian's mother. Also, as far as I have seen, Bruce didn't look to be the 'married' type man.

When Bruce left, I felt as if the atmosphere became different. Yet, I asked Damian, "Damian… Um… How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. I'll be fourteen this year." He said.

"Really? When is your birthday?" I asked him.

"My birthday is going to be in two days." He answered.

"Wow! I'm sure you're going to have a big party from-!" I was interrupted when he told me, "No, I told my father that I didn't want any party."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I didn't celebrate my birthday when I was with my mo-." He stopped talking.

"Your mother?" I asked him.

Damian stopped eating and then said, "I'm full."

Damian stood up and left.

I looked at a stunned Alfred and asked him, "Did I say something wrong?"

 ***Damian's Room***

When I entered my room, I found that Titus, Pennyworth, and Bat-Cow were waiting for me.

I quickly hopped to my bed and all of them got closer to me.

While I was on my bed, I began thinking about how different my mother was before she came here. I always remember the cold, calculated, and loyal woman that my mother was towards my grandfather, but when I see how she is now… It… confuses me, to say the least.

Before I could continue thinking about it, I heard someone knocking the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Um… It's me, Talia. I want to apologize for what I said earlier while we were having breakfast." My mother told me.

I walked towards the door and opened it.

"No… I… I'm sorry for how I acted. You were asking about my mother and I acted innapropietly. I'm sorry." I said.

"If you don't want to talk about her, it's alright by me." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her which made her smile.

 ***Restaurant in Gotham City***

A couple was sitting in one of the tables in a restaurant.

"Never took you for the romantic type." The woman said.

"I had time to learn." The man said.

"I can see that. But, let's cut to the point. You want to know if Merlin presents a threat to the plan, right?" The woman said.

"And, can you take care of him if he does?" The man asked her.

"Oh, please. Merlin is just an old relic he wouldn't even dare of killing me. So, if I told him to kill me in order to stop the plan, I assure you that he wouldn't do it." The woman said.

"What makes you so sure?" The man asked her.

"Merlin can't and won't stand being the only person from Arthur's time to still be alive." The woman said which apparently convinced the man.

"I can see your point. Loneliness can have a terrible effect on men like him." The man said.

"Speaking about loneliness, do you think your daughter can complete her task?" The woman asked.

"Morgana, don't underestimate Talia." The man said.

Morgana smiled as she said, "I won't. You don't have to worry about it, Ra's."

Thanks to the magical veil that Morgana had casted, the other people in the restaurant didn't hear their conversation.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Peace**

 ***Inside of Wayne Manor***

After the little talk I had with Damian, I decided to leave and head back to my room, but, while I was walking, I bumped into Alfred.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I told him.

"No need to say sorry, Miss Talia." Alfred told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Alfred told me.

Before Alfred walked away, I said, "Alfred, may I ask you something?"

"Is something wrong, Miss Talia?" Alfred asked.

"Does Damian have any friends?" I asked him.

"Yes, he does. May I know why you ask?"

I got closer to Alfred and whispered, "I was thinking of throwing Damian a surprise birthday party."

I took some steps back and said, "If you agree, can you keep this a secret between us?"

Alfred looked at me with a genuine surprise expression and nodded.

I smiled and thanked him.

 ***Inside of Wayne Industries***

"And, that'll be all is there any questions?" I asked.

The members of the board of directors said that they had no questions.

"Then, these meeting is officially over." I said.

When the members of the board of directors left, I went directly to Bruce Wayne's office and said, "Hi, Bruce."

"Hello, Lucius." Bruce said.

Bruce and I began discussing about how Wayne Industries was going until I said, "Bruce, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Lucius." Bruce told me.

I accepted his answer and didn't want to press the situation any further because I knew that Bruce would tell me that he was fine.

 ***Inside of Wayne Manor***

For the rest of the day, Miss Talia and I were busy secretly planning how Damian's birthday was going to be and who was going to be invited. But, what surprised me the most was the effort and dedication that Miss Talia did.

"Alright, so I think that's all, right?" Miss Talia said.

"Yes, Miss Talia. That's all." I told her.

"What are you doing?" Master Damian asked us, which scared us.

"M-Master Damian! We- I was teaching Miss Talia some recipes that she could cook!" I said.

Miss Talia quickly nodded.

"OK." Master Damian said, then he walked away.

When Miss Talia and I no longer heard his footsteps, Miss Talia said, "That was close."

I had a feeling that Master Damian had already discovered what we were up to, but I said, "Yes, it was."

Then, I realized that it was night already and I was surprised that there was no Bat signal in the sky.

 ***Inside of Gotham City***

The night was quiet… Too quiet.

There were no criminals in the street and so far the Bat signal wasn't turned on. I went to the GCPD several times to see if something was wrong, but there was nothing wrong. I went around Gotham City, but there was nothing wrong.

"Strange." I thought.

"Master Bruce, is something wrong with GCPD?" Alfred asked me.

"No, why do you ask, Alfred?" I asked him.

"It's just that the Bat signal isn't on." Alfred told me.

"I already checked on it, Alfred. And, there is nothing to be worry about." I told him.

"If that's the case, then would you mind returning to the Manor?" Alfred told me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, there is nothing wrong, Master Bruce. I just think that it's a good idea for you to return considering that these is a very weird night." Alfred said.

 ***Inside of Damian's Room***

The night was peaceful, there was no Bat signal in the sky and so far there was nothing about murder or crimes on the news. But, what was weirder was that my father hadn't come back.

While I was still watching the boring news, my mother opened the door and asked me, "Damian, what are you watching?"

"The news." I told her.

"Oh, I see." She told me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Alfred wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready and if you would like to eat the food in your room." She said.

"I would like to eat my dinner here." I told her.

She nodded then closed the door.

It didn't take long for her to come back with dinner and, when she gave me my dinner, she began looking at my room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I was wondering why your room was so… Um… Plain." She told me.

"What do you mean by 'plain'?" I asked her.

"Don't take this personally, but, as far as I have seen, your room is very different from the rest of the place. Everything is so expensive, but your room is just… Simple" She told me.

I gave a quick glance at my room and I quickly compared it to the rest of the Manor. Then, I said, "Now that you mention it… I think you're right."

"Anyway, I think that you should start eating your dinner." She said.

I looked at my dinner and, at first glance, it was obvious that Alfred didn't cook which only left one candidate left.

"You cooked it?" I asked, but it came more like a fact rather than a question.

"Yes… Was it obvious?" She asked me.

I looked at it and saw the overcooked broccoli and the almost mushed overcooked carrots along with the smashed potatoes. Then, I said, "A little bit."

I started to eat my dinner and realized that it was not as good as Alfred's cooking, but it wasn't bad either.

"Is it good?" She asked me.

"It's OK." I told her.

She sighed and said, "I'm glad."

While I continued to eat, I realized that this was the first time that my mother had cooked something for me. And, without realizing it, tears began escaping from my eyes.

"Is something? Are you hurt?" She asked me.

I quickly wiped off the tears and told her that I was not hurt. But, I could see that she was worried about me so I began talking about her about how she cooked and, before I knew it, both of us began to laugh. Then, we heard the door open.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
